


The Outside In

by maegantheandroid



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegantheandroid/pseuds/maegantheandroid
Summary: Dallas Winston doesn't have time for love. That was, until he met Lorelai Carneby.Lorelai Carneby didn't want love at any point in time, until she met Dallas Winston.





	The Outside In

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=freckles+green+eyes+brown+hair&rlz=1C1GCEB_enUS822US822&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=7e9BNnWXwf4ZsM%253A%252CIu0MsyL_7ybihM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kRGaDbUkwF362i29Ogo5yfs81l9yQ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiNw7Tk6sLeAhUjxYMKHa5YD5gQ9QEwAHoECAUQBA&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=ThITdQ3v1mmH4M:
> 
> This is Lorelai, or as close as I could get to a picture of her.

Work in progress


End file.
